Shifting Sides
by facelessgunslinger
Summary: Will Stronghold was good, he had good parents, a good school, and good friends. But did all that really make HIM good? Royal Pain doesn't think so. Don't own SkyHigh!
1. Chapter 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I love this movie...

Don't own SKY HIGH... dammit...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will Stronghold was surprised.

He was at the homecoming dance when Royal Pain attacked, the woman he called his girlfriend attacked...

He slowly came to the realization that he was on a bed, one with black, gold, and purple sheets. It looked straight out of a Victorian furniture museum, and boy it was huge. He sat up with a grunt at the splitting headache that came with it. Wait... Black, gold, and purple that sounds familiar...

Oh shit...

Royal pain likes black, gold, and purple...

Oh fuck....

He quickly jolted out of the bed to escape what he presumed was her house, when he realized the only piece of clothing that covered his genetic accomplishments was hidden in his favorite pair of crimson boxers.

'Ok. In Royal Pain's room in my underwear. Definitely not good." It was a well known fact that she had escaped captivity a week ago after her plan to turn super-heros to babes failed. The heros had been looking for her ever since. He snapped up at the sound of a door opening and saw her...

Qwen Grayson A.K.A. Royal Pain was standing in the doorway in a see-through nightie.

He froze at her beautiful form as she gazed at him with an evil grin. She slowly walked over to Will, her hips sashaying side to side all the while, until she was pressed up against him. Her assets molded with his chest, making him shiver at the warm feeling.

"Miss me?" She asking in a dangerous tone.

"What do you want Gwen?" He growled. She threw her head up and chuckled, she put her hands to his ribs to circle around his back, embracing him.

"You, of course!" He was nearly floored at that one.

Seeing his expression, she decided to answer the questions he wanted answered.

"Well, you see, I knew to get the pacifier, I had to seduce you. I could do that. And I did, did I not?" He nodded angry at the memory. "Well, what I didn't plan on doing was falling in love." He looked at her with surprise. She grin evilly at him before forcing him to sit on the edge of the bed and sitting on his lap. "And so, I kidnaped you from your home to extend an invitation to you." It was also a well known fact, Will Stronghold had moved into his own place in his junior year of Sky High. "Will, I want you to be my partner in villainy." She whispered the last part in his ear before nibbling on it. He froze for the second time that night, taken back she would ask him something like that.

He voiced his opinion with a shaky voice. "What the _hell?" _

She frowned. "You know I don't like repeating myself." She responded from his lap.

"I know what you said!" He exclaimed

"Then what is your answer?" He looked conflicted.

A gorgeous woman was practically asking him to marry her and judging from her slim amount of clothing, asking him to do something most self-respecting people would frown upon in many different ways. However, he had to hurt people to get that privilege. He knew what his father would have done; arrest her for sexual assault probably... He wasn't his father though.

She pushed him on his back. "I think I can make the choice easily for you."

She grabbed his boxers and slid them off. "**A lot **easier."

LATER

She woke up to a chiseled chest staring her in the face. She grinned before looking up to see Will already awake, giving her a conflicted look. She was shocked he actually considered her offer this early.

"Well, what does this offer entail?" He asked warily.

She sat up quickly. "Everything! You could have anything in the world! You could have THE world! You could have me..." The last part was barely a mumble.

He sighed, still unsure, but more entranced by the deal. She stood up, and beckoned him to follow her. She pushed a picture of the teachers at Sky High slightly to the left and the wall opened up, revealing where she kept her villain costume. There was something beside it however, another, more masculine version of her own suit with a dark red color scheme to it. He instantly realized the suit was his.

She smiled at him. "It has a mask, no one will know it was you unless you want them to."

Besides the gender swap, the suit had a different mask, the teeth made it look like a demonic skull, complete with horns. "The inside has sensors, so when you move you mouth, it copies the movement." He observed it with approval. He liked it a lot.

"Just try villainy once, that's all I ask." He nodded, reluctant. But even he had to admit, it was a sweet deal.

LATER

She had decided to rob a bank. An easy job to get the feel of being a villain. He waited on top of a nearby building in his new suit for backup ,incase any heros showed up. And BIG SURPRISE; they did.

It was the Commander and Jetstream. Great.

"Give up Royal Pain! There's nowhere to run!" He bellowed to the evildoer.

"How said I was running?" Ah, good ol' Gwen, she knows how to make a comeback.

She quickly lifted a rocket launcher and fired, missing by a hair from his parents. She'd never hit them if she shot like that, they were too fast. He saw the Commander jump out of the smoke to swing a right hook at Gwen before...

"_That wasn't nice, trying to lay a hand on a lady." _His disguised voice filtered through the helmet, pierced the air. His helmet's mouth copying the moves of his jaw. He was seen in the smoke, blocking the hero's punch with his hand. He heard his lover laugh behind him.

"Ha ha ha, I don't believe you've met my new partner in crime Commander!" She gestured to him. "This is my villainous cohort; Nemesis!" Nemesis huh? He liked it.

The newly-named 'Nemesis' grabbed the hand he blocked and threw the famous Commander a good mile before he crashed into a skyscraper. He then wrapped an arm around Royal Pain's waist and shouted: "_Listen up heros'! There's a new villain in town, prepare for the worst!_" He then picked her up and used his flying abilities to seemingly disappear from the battleground with the millions of dollars the bank had unwillingly donated to them.

LATER

Taking off her helmet, Gwen voiced her opinion on the heist. "That was great! _You _were great!" He pulled off his own before chuckling. "Yeah, it was kinda fun." He really wasn't lying either. He defaced public property, robbed a bank, and single-handedly threw the world's most loved super-hero into a building. And he loved it!

"So, when do we do it again." He matched her evil grin with one of his own.

"Soon, but first." She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a mind-blowing kiss.

He had a feeling being on the 'wrong' side of the law was going right where he wanted to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will's evil, probably a one-shot, may give another chapter with at least five reviews.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah! Young love!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had robbed three banks and two museums.

He counted; and felt extremely guilty at the whole thing, that is, until Will was told about the donators to the museums, and the rich snobs who gave their money to the bank.

Almost all of them had ties to various drug-dealers and cartels. That was what made the quilt go away, the thought of stealing from the assholes worse than most villains. Which was where he was now, grappling with The Commander while his "Queen", as he had taken to calling her, was blasting his _loving _mother into a convenience store.

He had **a lot **of time to think about his current situation. He remembered his childhood, when his parents' were never there: Easter, thanksgiving, Halloween, even Christmas. They were never there.

And he remembers the pain he suffered at the loneliness, the loneliness that could have prevented if his parents said "no" to the calls they got once. Let some other hero handle it, god knows they would if the major asked them. But they always left him at the door, flying away from him.

But they were his parents, he could never hate them.

He knew they loved him, that's all that really mattered to him. He just wanted to paint the town red in style, so to speak. Something he could tell his grandchildren, when they were forty-something and he was in a wheelchair. He wanted to have a party right; with the wrong people, and the chance to do what _he _wanted, not what was needed for the greater good.

Which is why he felt a grain of pain himself when he punched the commander in the gut. He then threw his up about fifty feet so he could come back down; right on his knee. He heard a cracking sound as the Super-Hero's ribs' broke, rendering him out cold.

He quickly threw him into a car so he could help Royal Pain. He turned around to find the very same villain, dragging his mother by her cape over to him. He looked at her disapprovingly through his mask.

"Relax, she's just knocked out!" She exclaimed while throwing the parent hero beside her husband.

He nodded with an obvious grin breaking out on his face, his mask making it all the more sinister. He never forgets to tell her how sexy she looks in her Royal Pain outfit, he was glad his suit didn't let his upper legs be shown.

Her eyes skimmed over his menacing form with a lick of her lips, although no one could see it behind her golden mask. They both knew what each other wanted, and they were going to get it.

It was then that the now-conscience Commander snuck up behind the villain known as 'Nemesis' and aimed a punch with more power than a bullet-train. Nemesis quickly turned around and brought his forearm up to block the oncoming fist, with just enough time to make sure it _barely _grazed his mask.

He then grabbed the arm and using his other hand, broke the elbow.

He looked at the shocked faces of his parents, wondering why they were looking at him like he was a ghost. It was Gwen that motioned toward his face. Reaching up, he realized that punch that should have been a nick in his armor, blew his entire helmet off, exposing his face.

He looked at the large piece of mirror on the side of some debris on the battlefield. The demonic helmet had pushed against his hair it made it slink back, with a few spikes sticking out here and there. He had a trace of stubble on his chin that looked like it would be a full goatee before long, and was beginning to spread across his jaw. He grinned lightly.

"Well, guess the cats' out of the bag." He joked.

It was the Commander that spoke first. "Will! What are you doing?!"

He grinned wider. "Making a deposit from the bank." He looked back at Gwen.

"How about I have some private time with my folks?" She grinned, getting the message.

"I'll get the money." Off she went, with that nice ass looking back at... 'gotta concentrate.'

Jetstream spoke next. "William Stronghold! You're helping one of the most evil super-villains in the world to rob a bank! Have you lost your mind!" She yelled across the broken and battered town square.

"Maybe, but maybe I'm just in love." He flew at them.

"Dammit, why did they have to make money so heavy!" Gwen was tugging at a particularly large bag of cash when she felt it being lifted away from her. She looked over to find her 'King' hurling the sack effortlessly over his shoulder.

"Get it done?" She smiled wickedly.

He smiled back. "Done and done."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and levitated a few feet before zooming off at about 300 MPH. They laughed and laughed until they got to the hideout.

And for the first time in Will Stronghold's life, he felt truly free.

hehehehehe


End file.
